Read My Lips
by Zenzola
Summary: Ichigo is a workaholic with no time for friends or a relationship. Renji, his best friend decides to drag him out of his apartment, and to a night club where he unexpectedly meets a very intriguing blue haired man. Grimmjow x Ichigo, YAOI, SMUT, POSSIBLE OOCNESS, SWEARING. This summary is crappy... XP


** Ratings:** M for language, mature content, sexual themes, maleXmale/Yaoi :3, smut :)

**Disclaimer:** It'd be really frikkin sweet if I owned Bleach... but I don't so... :(

**A/N my apologies for any grammatical errors or any misspelled words I missed… hope you enjoy.**

**X*X*X **

_Doing it right_

_Everybody will be dancing _

_And be feeling it right_

_Everybody will be dancing _

_And be doing it right_

_Everybody will be dancing _

_When we're feeling all right_

_Everybody will be dancing tonight…._

{_Doin' It Right-_ _Daft Punk ft-Panda Bear} _**(****listen)**

Gyrating bodies flooded the dance floor of the night club along with the bass of deafening music leaking through the thirty-two inch speakers to the left of the entrance. The smell of smoke, body fragrance, and alcohol filled the air as Ichigo made his way into the semi crowded room. Multicolored lights hanging from the ceiling circled around the area, illuminating it with a rainbow of hues.

"Shots!" A boisterous redhead in tow shouted as he pranced over to the bar, dragging the orange-haired man along with him.

"Yay….!" Ichigo mockingly exclaimed, rolling his cinnamon colored orbs.

He really wasn't in the partying mood lately what with being a full time med student, and having absolutely no time for himself, let alone any time for club hopping. It was extremely rare for him to get a free weekend of no homework off, and if Ichigo had to be honest, all he wanted to do with that free time was sleep. Yup, catch up on more than three or four hours of sleep for the first time in three months straight…. Just thinking of that fact made the orange head slightly exhausted. He had basically been running on 'E' and had no energy to party with any of his friends, but his persistent crimson-haired friend and classmate brought him along (more like dragged) with him for a night out, saying something along the lines of "You need to get out, and get laid".

Ichigo didn't have time for relationships. He was six months away from graduating, and refused to let trivial things such as relationships or one night stands distract him from getting all the necessary grades it took to pass his classes. No. It was too complicated for the busy orange head to take on. He doubted there was anyone out there worth getting involved with anyway. All of his past lovers were either losers, or just plain out of their fucking minds. He decided to give up on looking for a companion. It was a waste of time when they were all worthless diddlybops not even the least bit interested in getting to know him. He'd much rather burry himself in his homework than deal with the hassle of all that.

But getting back to the here and now, he was presently getting dragged across the floor and over toward the bar by a moderately tall and ruff looking red-haired man with black jagged tattoos gracing his evenly tanned skin, and his hair in a half up half down style with wavy crimson strands lain over his shoulders. His outfit consisted of a black leather no sleeve vest showcasing the rest of his tattoos and muscled body, and navy blue denim jeans that marginally sagged at his hips.

"You can let go 'a my arm now Ren." Ichigo stated as they approached the counter of the bar.

"I swore I'd get ya laid tonight, Ichi, so let's get some drinks in ya… ya know, loosen ya up a bit, so people don't realize how much of a tight ass ya are." The redhead voiced over the loud music, his russet eyes roaming the room for possible matches for his orange-haired friend. Ichigo gaped at him before scowling and shoving the redhead's shoulder with his palm roughly. "What…? Ya know ya really ought'a try ta relax more, man... that's exactly why you have no friends."

Ok, Ichigo was so over his dip-wad of a friend.

"I don't know why I let your stupid ass drag me here…." Ichigo inwardly cursed the fact that he let himself do such an idiotic thing. He was beginning to have second thoughts about leaving his apartment.

"C'mon, have some fun for once, Ichi. Ya can't stay cooped up in that apartment all the time… hey!" Renji suddenly yelled, randomly waving his hand in the air.

Ichigo turned his head in the direction of where Renji was waving and was again dragged roughly across the floor to the other side of the bar.

Ok, this dragging shit was getting old.

**X*X*X**

When they finally made their way to the other side, the first thing Ichigo noticed was an extremely tall raven-haired man grinning widely at him, his teeth looking strangely akin to piano keys and making Ichigo a feel a little uncomfortable. His hair hung to his shoulders, and he wore a strange white band over his left eye.

…_ok…._

"This here's my buddy Ichigo." Renji introduced.

"Nnoitra." The tall raven-haired male threw his hand up, his creepy grin still present.

Ichigo nodded in acknowledged, trying to get used to his unusually lofty appearance.

"Isane, how's it goin'?" A fairly tall, and silver-haired woman casually greeted, leaning from behind the man Nnoitra, her beautiful clear grey eyes glowing under the bar lights.

Ichigo responded with a slight wave of his hand.

When the woman moved slightly, he noticed a head of bright blue hair and belonging to a man also sitting at the bar. His back was facing the orange-haired man, so Ichigo couldn't make out what he looked like, but all he could about was how interesting his hair was. it was pointing outward in different areas of the back, and the way it glowed in the light… wait… what was Ichigo thinking about? He shook his head and was about to avert his gaze when the man swiveled on the stool and finally faced the orangette.

_Whooa… shit._

Ichigo wiped the corners of his mouth with his pointer finger and thumb to make sure it was clean of any drool.

"Hot, ain't he?" A gorgeous tall silver-haired woman voiced, stepping closer to Ichigo.

He flushed and arched an incredulous brow at her.

"What? No… I mean…." Ichigo groaned in embarrassment, as he tried not to look at the man sitting right next to her, who seemed to be looking right at him. _Did she have to say that right in front of him? _his face broke into a scowl.

She chuckled lightly and spoke again.

"Relax. It's not like he can hear me…." Ichigo's scowl deepened in confusion and the silver head tapped her ear lightly.

"He's deaf." She stated simply.

"Deaf?" Ichigo questioned, arching his tangerine brow.

He's_ deaf?_

"Yup." She nodded.

"So… he can't hear me?" He asked as he cautiously glanced at the blue-haired man who 'seemed' to not be paying any attention to the two as he smoked on a cigarette, seemingly in his own little sexy world.

"Nope."

_Phew. _

"Good." He breathed out in relief.

"…He _can_ read lips, though…." She added with a knowing smirk.

Ichigo froze and immediately flushed.

"…So… he knows everything I'm saying?"

When she nodded with a grin, Ichigo's eyes shifted to the extremely attractive deaf man and his face got even more inflamed (if that was possible) when said man nodded slowly in response to his question.

_Shit. _Well this was embarrassing.

"I-Im so sorry about that, man…." Ichigo trailed off as he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

The man just sat there staring blankly at the orange-haired male, the end of the cigarette hanging coolly in between his lips emanating endless smoke as his uniquely alluring blue eyes locked onto Ichigo's as if they were unwilling to avert, making Ichigo's stomach tighten with a fierceness that felt like butterflies. This guy….

_Damn._

Ichigo gazed back at the bluenette and noted how he was still watching him. Ichigo scowled and looked away. It was starting to make him uncomfortable the way the man just watched him… uncomfortable and a little turned on. What a combo. Once the tall raven-haired male witnessed the silent interaction, his mouth stretched in a deviously wide grin showcasing his piano key smile.

"This here's Grimm." He introduced, hitting the other man playfully in the shoulder. "Don' let his death stare scare ya. He does that ta' everyone he wants ta' f-ouch!" He yelled, when the silver-haired woman swatted him upside his head.

"Tch, scared? Riiiight." Ichigo snorted.

An extensive and sexy as _hell_ smirk spread those full lips of the bluenette's as he took the cigarette out of his mouth and put it out in the ash tray on the counter top of the bar. Ichigo was surprised at the height of the male as he stood from his seated position, and approached Ichigo, making sure to stand extremely close to the berry. Ichigo almost felt light headed by the amazing smell of this man. It was so fresh and masculine, and had a trace of Tabaco to top everything off. Ichigo couldn't see much of his body (seeing as it was covered with clothes), but he could tell by the dips and bulges of his arms that he was a well-built guy. His neck was long and strong, and his bone structure was so perfect it seemed almost as if he was drawn on a piece of paper and brought to life. It sounds over exaggerated, but in person, this man seemed like some sort of sex god.

The way his sapphire eyes were gazing into Ichigo's chocolate brown ones made him want to voice the pleasure he was feeling just from the look, but he stifled any kind of sound from escaping. He was wearing a grey V-neck long sleeve form fitting sweater, and loose black grey washed jeans, and all of his sex appeal was making Ichigo pinchy, but not for food…. He shook his head and focused on the cyan pools staring him down intensely. It was hard to focus on anything but sex when this stunningly gorgeous creature was literally 3 inches from him.

The man called Grimm slowly slipped past Ichigo, tilting his head toward the dance floor of the club for Ichigo to follow him. Ichigo did so and moved through the sea of bodies to end up in front of the bluenette. As the familiar tune played in the speakers, Ichigo started to move his body, but then remembered the man in front of him could not hear a thing, and would probably feel very left out if he started dancing to a tune the guy couldn't even hear… so just what were they doing on the dance floor then, anyway…? Ichigo's eyes widened when strong hands grabbed his hips and turned him around so his back was against a firm chest and stomach.

_This is how I show my love_

_I made it in my mind because_

_I blame it on my A.D.D. baby_

{_AWOLNATION- Sail} __**(LISTEN)**_

Ichigo moved his hips accordingly to the music and to the rhythm of Gimmjow's, and the whole while his brain kept ticking on one fact. There was no fucking way this man could hear the song playing and move on beat so well if he was really deaf, so what the hell was up? He knew now wasn't really the best time to ask, but it was beginning to bother him.

"Hey," Ichigo voiced over the loud music.

No response.

_Oh, right. Duh, Ichigo._

He shook his head disbelievingly at himself and rolled his eyes before turning around, breaking the heated contact between his ass, and the man's pelvic area…. Ichigo snapped out of it and spoke.

"Hey," the bluenette's gaze connected with Ichigo's lips for a split second, and then back up to his eyes. Ichigo didn't know quite exactly how to go about asking this, so he just went for it.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but how can you keep up with the beat if you can't hear the music?"

The bluenette's eyes were focused on the berry's lips once again before they trailed up toward the ceiling and rolled to the side as if he was pondering how to answer. Ichigo swore it was damned near the cutest thing he had ever seen. It was kind of weird, though. It made the orange head nervous by the way the bluenette stared at his lips, almost like he wanted to kiss him, but that wasn't the case in this situation seeing as that was the only way he could tell what people were saying when they talked to him. The taller man licked his lips and linked Ichigo's hand with his as he pulled him across the dance floor and to a pair of huge speakers adjacent to the dj table in the back of the club. He then took Ichigo's hand and put it up to one of the speakers, rubbing the orange head's hand against it slowly, sending bass vibrations through Ichigo's entire body.

"Wow…." Ichigo mouthed, totally fascinated with this man as he tried retracting his hand from the speaker, but was halted by another grabbing it and pulling it to a firm, and muscular chest. Ichigo's eyes traveled up from the chest to stare at the handsome expressionless face whose eyes were gazing into his deeply.

_god…._

Then his hand slowly started moving down his chest, and over a toned and sculpted stomach… and further… and further…. Ichigo flushed and arched a curious brow when he had an idea of just exactly where his hand was headed. His heart began to race with surprising excitement, and his lips parted with anticipation….

_What the hell am I getting so excited for. Has it been that long…?_ He thought. Until all of a sudden…his hand stopped at the bluenette's belt buckle. Beautiful cyan orbs that focused on the actions previously occurring shot up to look at Ichigo's flushed face and the most attractive half grin spread his features as he slowly moved the shorter male's hand back up his chest.

_Is he teasing me? _

Ichigo smirked, and decided to get playful himself by reaching his free hand into the head of soft sky blue locks, massaging and combing through them patiently. Before he could retreat his hand, his lips were crashing into the others with a needy force. Ichigo moaned as a sly tongue skated over his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and s*cked the tongue in hungrily earning a slight grunting sound from the bigger male. Ichigo was excited to have finally gotten a sound out of the man (even if he couldn't hear it the best over the loud music), so he tried to do something else that would rouse him to make another, but the other tongue in his mouth was overpowering his own actions, rubbing the underside up his own. He mewled at the sensation of it and pushed his hips forward for more contact. This man could kiss someone's lips off if he wanted to, and his taste… fucking amazing.

_Fuck._ His libido was extremely animated all of a sudden…. It _had_ been a while since he last had sex, and that was his only excuse for this behavior… the guy kissing him ha a lot to do with the matter too, he couldn't lie.

Suddenly, he felt a vibrating feeling right above his semi hardened crotch, causing him to buck against it subconsciously. The taller man pulled out of the kiss, panting slightly and reaching into his front pocket for his phone. Flicking the screen lock up with his thumb, his eyes scanned the text message with a neutral gaze before he clicked the screen off again. Looking up at Ichigo, he smirked and pecked his upper lip gently, sending prickly feelings all down the berry's spine before turning on his heels and leaving.

Ichigo stood there for a minute, muddled flustered before snapping out of his trance and called after the man. Cursing himself, he remembered, the man couldn't hear, and his back was turned from him, so he couldn't get his attention that way either….

_Dammit. Why the hell would he just leave like that? Who just leaves after making out like _that_?_

He tried to run through the crowd of bodies on the floor and catch up with the man who was now walking out with the tall silver-haired girl, and the tall raven haired man in tow, but he couldn't catch up to them….

"Fuck."

He tried scanning the club to find Renji and question him about the man's number.

"Ren!" He called out, as he spotted his friend sitting on a sofa chair in the lounge section. "Would ya happen to know that blue haired guy's number? I think his name's uh… Grimmpow or somethin'?"

"Uh… sorry, man. I don' know 'im like that…."

_Dammit!_

"But I could ask Nnoi if he could get the number for ya."

Ichigo almost wanted to kiss his best friend's head he was so happy.

_Why am I so happy? It's just a guy, and I shouldn't even be entertaining the idea of seeing him again…._

"Why do ya want his number, anyways? Ya wanna fuck 'im!?" The redhead pried excitedly, chuckling with a devilish grin on his face, and Ichigo immediately flushed with embarrassment.

"No! He um…has somethin' of mine, and he left before I could get it back…that's all. Mind your damn business. " Ichigo scowled, and scolded himself for being so obvious.

"Well good for you!"Renji grinned before taking out his cell and texting the tall raven-haired man.

Ichigo didn't know why, but he was determined to see this man again…. His blood was racing through his veins, he was excited, it felt like… his first crush, sort of… or some kind of cheesy sh!t like that. He didn't know what the hell was making him feel this way, but he liked it, and if seeing the bluenette made him feel this way, he wanted to see him as soon as possible. He smirked at the thought of the handsome blue-haired deaf man, school and homework immediately forgotten.

**X*X*X**

**A/N: Hey guys, this is going to be a two-shot unless it gets really good feedback, then I'll make it into a multi chap fic. I hope you like the concept of it, I've been wanting to post this fic for months now (almost a year), and finally it's up. I'm glad i got to post on my birthday, too :3! I hope you all like it… idk about it yet. I wanna know what you guys think of it, and whether or not you think it should be a two-shot or an actual multi chapter story. The Trainer's last chapter is in progress so I thought I'd post this to let you guys know I'm really working on it. So, I hope this made good sense to you all, and as always, pretty please review:D! Thank you so much to everyone who read, followed, faved, and reviewed. Till next time. ~Zen. *Big hugs :D***


End file.
